ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Sunaion (Episode)
Notes Glad to be back. Dialogue Prologue Sunaion was a very futuristic looking city, as oppose to Madrigal's mixture of old stone buildings and new steel towers. The buildings were tall and usually curved at the top. The rebels flew between the jungle of skyscrapers. Foxtrot-66 and Kain were in a dropship, prepping to assault Sunaion. Kain: We'll be dropping off at a cluster of Anti Aircraft cannons. If we can take them out, the fleet should be able to converge on the Ultra site. Dropship Pilot: Sir, we're entering range of the AA guns! Kain: Deploy the energy shield. It should hold until the get the first cannon. Opening Theme Now That We've Come So Far Chapter I Zach clapped his hands. Zach: Anyone want to give an inspirational speech? Cassia: Sure. Let's get in there, kill some Dominion, blow up some big guns, and find the Fallen One. Cassia: ... And may Kal buy the first drink when we get back. The drop hatch opened. Ships all around them were being shot down, and buildings were crumbling. Kal leaned out the hatch a bit. Kal: If we make it out of this, I'm buying the whole bar. Zach walked to the edge of the hatch Zach: Fireteam Foxtrot-66! The Light is green! They jumped out with Kain and landed on a street in Sunaion. Kain: The first Cannon is a block away. Expect heavy resistance. they pushed forward and made it to the first gun. Zach and Aelia were pinned down on a sidewalk approaching the gun. Zach: Kain! How do we disable the gun? Kain: There is a control panel! Follow the large wire leading from the gun! I'll cover you! They looked around for a wire. Kal: In that building there! The building was large and tall, but did not look fortified. Aelia: What if we just blew up the building? Kain: Well, that won't work, we don't have explosives. Zach sighed and ran into the building. He got in and shut the door behind him. Chapter II Aelia: (Over Comm) Sir, a Siege Dancer ship just flew right abo-*static* Zach: Aelia? Aelia?! There was no explosion, but there was a loud pulse. The lights in the building went off. Zach began to carefully follow the wire. Zach: No resistance? Then, a cloaked Dominion soldier grabbed Zach by the shoulder. Zach turned around and punched him. He fell, and Zach stepped on his neck (Baltans don't exactly have necks but whatever.) Then 10 Dominion soldiers came out of cloaking, surrounding him. Zach froze. He switched the Nexus Junis Red mode (Haven't seen that in a while!) He fired a Broad Particle Feather, killing the Baltans in front of him. He dodged the shots from the soldiers behind him, then killed them with a Over Ray Storm. Zach: That ship must've blasted an EMP. Despite the EMP, the AA gun was still firing. Zach made it to the control panel. He punched it, and left. He walked back outside and the area was clear. Aelia: It was an EMP. Zach: I noticed. Kain growled. Kain: We're on our own. Zach: Kain, do we know anywhere that wasn't affected by the EMP? Kain: No, I have no clue. Zach: The gun wasn't affected, why? Kain: It was a Kadron EMP. They found a way not to target specific things. Kal: That's a lazy plot device. Kain: The fleet will never be able to get anywhere near the center. Zach: Well then we need to get to the city center, by ourselves. Kal: I'd imagine the center is the place with the really big skyscrapers? Kain: That's the general direction. They began to walk. Cassia: Look on the bright side, we don't need to take down those guns. Kain: Because the fleet can't enter the city. Cassia: You are a pessimist aren't you? Kain: I was a leader in the Dark Legion for years, pessimism is encouraged. They eventually made it to the center. Kain: We encountered resistance on the way here, but that will nothing comp- The entire city center began to crumble, and it fell into a sinkhole. They fell in. Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes